Prior art has taught various types of capsules of the hereabove mentioned type and typically capsules formed with a pivoting closing spout or including a shutter vertically mobile when the envelope of the capsule is rotated according to a determined angle.
Some of the hereabove mentioned capsules give full satisfaction but do not make possible for the product contained in the container to be poured through the side wall of the capsule.